


The Alpha and The Chimera

by SilverDust44



Category: werewolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDust44/pseuds/SilverDust44
Summary: Justin is the proud Alpha of the Silver River Pack, a pack well known for their strong line of Alpha's. His life is average for that of a young Alpha, that is until he find his mate. Elodie is a caring Alpha of a pack of test subjects, at a young age and her two siblings were taken from their pack to a secret government laboratory, after being tested on for years, the young female alpha leads her pack of test subjects into a battle for their freedom. What will happen when the young Alpha's meet?





	The Alpha and The Chimera

Justin's POV

"Justin hurry up or you'll be late to the Alpha meeting" I put the paperwork I was doing to the side, push my chair back and stand up. As soon as I get up I felt a pang in my side, wincing, I start gently rubbing my side."Are you okay Justin?" My mother looks at me confused and a little bit concerned.

"Ah yes mother, just a cramp" I smile as she visibly relaxes.

"Well you got to hurry up. It's an hour walk, and you still need to pack some clothes." I nod as she leaves, then walk up to my room. My room was very simple, just the necessities, I don't spend much time in here so I never felt the need to decorate. I quickly grabbed a duffle bag and threw a few pairs of clothes in it, mostly just pants tho. Once I was packed I threw the bag over my shoulder and made my way down stairs. The pack house was more homey than my room. My mother made sure it felt welcoming for all pack members and anyone who would visit. The house usually remained empty, with only me and my parents in it.

When I finally reached the kitchen, I saw the time shining down at me. Mother was right, I was running late. I snatched an apple but before I could go anywhere I was met with the bitchface herself, Kalila. She is a complete bitch and also my on again off again girlfriend. If I'm completely honest I just keep her around to 'play' with every so often.

"Hey cutie" She smiles and pushes her breasts out, ugh. "When you get home would you like to have some fun?" she winked at me.

"You know what Kalila, that sounds great, I gotta leave but I'll come back for you later" I hear my wolf, logan, growl softly.

'We should have waited for mate' I sighed internally, 'We might not find a mate." he went silent in my head after that. I finally was able to run outside to meet my group. The group consisted of me, my betta (Daniel), my third (stephanie, who might I add is the only female third out of all the northern packs) and a few guards.

"Damn Alpha, you want to go get your nails done too while you're at it, maybe we can be 2 hours late instead of 1" Stephanie smiled sweetly at me as I rolled my eyes. My wolf growled softly in my head. 'She really needs to learn some respect' my wolf complained. 'Yeah yeah you say that every time, you know she just likes messing with us.'

I chuckled, "Stop screwing around and go shift, if we run fast enough we can make it on time" I went behind the nearest tree, took my clothes off and shifted. My wolf was a tall dark brown wolf with black mixed into my fur. My wolf was also what Stephanie liked to call fluffy.

I came out from behind the tree and saw my group doing the same. I stood and watched as Daniels slightly smaller light grey wolf appeared, followed by Stephanies sleek light tan and brown wolf. Their wolves matched their personalities perfectly just as most did, Daniels was more serious and strong while Stephanie's was more outgoing and fast.

As soon as everyone was finished shifting we went on our way. Our wolves sprinted through the forest dodging trees and jumping over fallen logs. The wind flowed through my thick fur making me feel as if I was flying, it's the best feeling in the world.

After about an hour of running we made it to Alpha Noah's pack house. His wolves must have informed him when we crossed into his territory, for he was waiting outside the pack house waving. I bowed my head and went behind a tree to shift back.

It didn't take long for me to get shift and get dressed, I was once again the first person to be ready.

"Hey man, it's been a while!" Noah walked up to me and gave me a high five.

"Hey dude! Yeah it has, hows Katie doing?" Katie was Noah's mate, they met when we were all 19, now 2 years later she pregnant with their first pup.

"She's great! Everything is going smoothly, she's very ummm emotional." He looked around nervously as if he expected her to jump out and beat him with a wooden spoon. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Apparently the pup makes her senses very sharp dude, I sent her to town but if she were here she would have thrown something at my head." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is everyone already here?" From what I could tell most of the Alphas were here but some of their scents ran together.

"Yup, just waiting on you man, come on inside were ready to start." He gave me a big smile then led me inside. My group was able to just go explore the pack until the meeting was finished.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting took hours, it was finally over at around 8pm which was a long meeting. The meetings were always this long, sometimes longer but finally, at long last I was able to say my goodbye to the other Alpha's and they did the same before we went our separate ways. My group and I started heading home.

We decided to walk home this time as humans and just enjoy the open fields. We took the long way through the beautiful fields in the neutral land. The neutral land is an area between Alpha Noah's pack, the Arctic Creek pack, and my pack, the Silver River pack. I walked through the tall grass lost in thought.

"Justin!" At the sound of Daniels thunderous voice I whipped around to face him and Stephanie. They both stood, looking at me with a concerned expression.

"We've been calling your name for last like ten minutes!" Daniel rolled his eyes and elbowed stephanie to make her shut up. Stephanie sighed and elbowed him back.

"Alpha, do you hear that?" Daniel was right, I soon started hearing the sound of gun shots, growling, and screaming. I looked around at my group, each of us knew we couldn't just leave without at least seeing what was happening. I took off running towards the sounds, my group followed closely behind. Each of us shifted and ran faster.

Soon we came upon a bloody scene, there was body's everywhere. Women, children, men, and just about every creature out there were huddled in a tight group. Each wore the same gray baggy pants, and gray t-shirt, along with something around their necks. A tall slender looking man held a young girl in his grasps with a gun pointed to her head, beside him stood a pudgy man with a big smile on his face as he watched the girl pled and cry. The girl appeared to be a vampire, with long blonde hair, she looked terrified and weak. A man in the crowd tried to stand up to go help her, but a soldier stood in his way forcing him back against the wall of the building, and into the huddle.

The young man who was holding the vampire sighed, the breeze tossed his dark hair as he whispered something to the vampire. This made the girls eyes to go wide, she stopped squirming in his arms and wiped her tears. She stood up tall, looking confident and yelled, "FOR MY ALPHARESS" The man rolled his eyes and quickly shot her. The girl slumped in his arms and he dropped her. Some people in the huddle screamed while others growled, and some even howled. The man gave quick orders and some guards came and dragged her body to the side.

'Justin, we need to get out of here' I turned to my group and saw a horrified expression on their faces. Daniels voice still echoing in the mind link.

'We have to help them!' I argued knowing that it wasn't the best idea. Stephanie came and put her hand on my shoulder.

'We can't risk it, we have to little numbers, look at them alpha. They probably have a hundred at least and there's nothing we can do. We'll have to just pray for them.' I nodded, she was right, I couldn't endanger my pack like this. So we kept moving though the summer heat. None of us spoke, still trying to decide if what we saw had been really, but deep down I knew that it had. Goddess help those people.

\----------------------------

Hello! I hope you enjoy the updated chapter! Im super excited to hear what you think so please like, vote, and share the story.


End file.
